


I have fallen for my sensei

by kittiekaty



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship, Smut, he cannot get him out of his head, misaki is madly in love, the theacher is DAM HOT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10078682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiekaty/pseuds/kittiekaty
Summary: Misaki at the lecture with a new teacher felt a strong attraction to the teacher who was really handsome and hot. Will the sensei reciprocate Misaki's feelings ? ...





	1. Chapter 1

I have fallen for my sensei....

It was the first week of the new semester. My class schedule was acceptable except for Monday, which was stuffed with 2 hours long lectures and one seminar.   
Luckily, they weren’t colliding with each other and even have 20 min to transfer from one building to another. On the other hand, the other days were not so stuffed. Just one or two seminars or lecture per day and Friday was completely free.   
I really was happy about it because it meant that I could go home on Thursday.   
It was Monday. The first lecture went gone easily, even though I bored myself almost to death. But then when my second lecture began, that was completely different cup of tea.   
And here begins the story about how I literally fell in love with my sensei at first sigh.

I and my friends were sitting in the fifth or sixth row and making jokes about some random stuff. And then HE appeared.   
Everybody stopped with their activity and paid close attention. When HE arrived to the front everyone’s jaw has literally dropped to the floor in awe. I wasn’t exception.   
He was tall, slim yet muscular, grey hair and burgundy colored orbs, which captivated me immediately I look into them. He genuinely smiled as he put down his books and stuff on the desk.  
When he turned around, I do not know if he did that purposely, but one thing was sure, he had such a nice, firm and round ass.   
Literally my mind was going blank and I almost forgot even my name. Then he turned back to us again.   
I bowed my head, my cheeks were burning up with blush. I felt so embarrassed but when I gave a quick look around I was not the only one with the same problem.   
I turned my head back and tried to calm myself down, but it was almost impossible. This was the first time that I felt such a strong attraction to anyone.  
Even though, I had some relationships before, I did not feel the way I am feeling right now towards my OWN FREAKING TEACHER. And this like the first time I am seeing him at our school. 

My inside was literally in ecstasy while I tried to put on an indifferent facade.   
To get some distraction I began to chat with my friends. Even though it wasn’t helping at all since I could feel HIS gaze on me.   
I stopped struggling and concentrated on his speech.   
“Hi, guys. Let me introduce myself. My name is Usami Akihiko. I will be your lecturer for this semester. I hope that we will get along very well. Before we start let me tell you some basic information about this subject and also the criteria which you need to fulfill to be able to proceed to the final exam. OK so...”   
And he began to explain the basics of the subject etc. His way of speaking was really mesmerizing. If you firstly looked at him, you would not think that he is a teacher. But luckily he is.   
I do not know but I feel like that this subject will become my favorite one from all the others. And that is something to say because I am not a nerd who spends all of his days with studying. But this might be an exception. And all thanks to him.   
“... and now let’s talk about the examination. To be able to proceed to the final exam, which would be an oral exam, you need to pass two tests during the semester. But it does not automatically mean that you do not have to study for the rest of the course. I am also the one managing the seminars and I do not really tolerate when someone comes to my lessons unprepared. If you dare to come unprepared I will chase you out and you will have to make it up in other time. So I would like to give you an advice. Do not slack off, because it will not be a good idea and you will be the one at lost. “   
Then he took the bottle of water, which he brought with him and took a sip from it.  
“Any question?”  
He looked around but everyone was silent. I was just sitting there; my inside was turned up and down, a complete mess. I was just glad that I was sitting where I was.  
My friend turned towards me and asked something but I was so spaced out that I did not even registered what he was asking.   
“Huh? Did you say something?” I asked him.   
“Nah... Nothing important... I can see that the teacher has some influence on you already.”  
I snorted. “Do not be ridiculous. You are imagining things, you know.”

Keiichi just giggled. “You are too obvious my dear. You cannot hide it. I cannot blame you for it. He is really a hottie.”   
My face blushed heavily again. I bowed my head so sensei would not recognize it.   
“If there are no questions then I think we are done for today. See you on the seminars and also on the next lecture.”  
As he said it, everyone put their stuff into their bags, stood up and slowly was leaving the room. I and Keichi were the last ones to leave the room. But when I was about to leave I could feel a hand on my shoulders. 

I turned around and I almost fainted. It was sensei who was smiling at me with a gentle smile.   
I thought that I will faint in any moment, luckily it did not happened.   
“Are you okay?” He asked with a concerned voice.  
“Yeah...I am... why do you ask, sensei?”

“Because you looked during the lecture like you are going to faint or something...”  
I paled. My heart was beating so fast and my body began to sweat.   
“It is okay now.... I was kind of feeling a little dizzy... but now I am ok...”  
“Then I am relieved. Anyways...” and he looked at Keiichi before he stepped closer and whispered in my ears. “I know that you weren’t dizzy. I sensed those hungry eyes on me... and also I kind of like you too... so.... I am looking forward to being your sensei...” and the he let go of me.   
I was red like a tomato... Keiichi came up to me. “You ok, bro?”   
“Yeah ... kind of...” I said. But it was a big fat lie.   
“Can we go now? The seminar starts like in 15 min”   
“Yeah... “ And so we went for the seminar.   
I will not forget this day that was for sure. But what will happen from now on? Who knows but one thing is sure, that this teacher will be my curse.   
....   
Stay tuned :D


	2. It cannot be a coincidence

Chapter 2: It cannot be a coincidence

It was the first week of the new semester so the seminar did not last as long as it was originally scheduled. The teacher was explaining us the basics about what we will be doing during the semester and also she told us about the criteria which we need to pass to successfully proceed to the exam.   
Thankfully I and Keiichi were sitting in the last desk, so the teacher did not recognize that I was spacing out. I know that I should have paid more attention to her instead, but it was quite hard task to do it. My mind was full of Usagi sensei’s words, which were still echoing in my head.   
I even slightly panted as I was still absorbed in my little wonderland. Keiichi notice that I was absent –minded and so he slightly nudged me. I immediately shook my head and look at him.   
“What?””

Keiichi just giggled under his nose. “You were spacing out my dear.”  
“I was not.” I replied and turned my attention to the teacher.   
Keiichi just shook his head still giggling.” If you say so…”   
I just rolled my eyes in annoyance. Although he was right, I just did not want to admit it. It would be too embarrassing for me.   
After like 10 min the seminar was over. I was putting my notebook and pen back into my bag, when Keiichi leaned closer and whispered. 

“I know that you were fantasying about Usagi sensei do not try to deny it, Misaki. “  
My face immediately burned up with blush. “I was not. You are imaging things.” I said in my defense but Keiichi did not believe in that shit and I knew it.   
With a loud pant we left the seminar room. On our way out of the school building I accidentally bumped into someone. When I recognized who it was I paled like I saw a ghost or something.   
“ I-I-I… am sorry sensei… “I looked away while apologizing. I was babbling like I was disabled or something. My face was heavily blushing. I just couldn’t believe my luck. Of all people at this school I had to bump into HIM. 

Usagi just gently smiled at me. “It is okay, Misaki. It happens sometimes, so do not worry about it. “His voice was so gentle and kind. It gave me goose-bumps all over my body.   
This was so humiliating that I thought that I would die from embarrassment.   
“I hope that you will be there on the next lecture, Misaki .”   
“Of course I will be there sensei. “   
“I am happy to hear it, Misaki.”   
“OK… I am going now, still having a lecture to attend so… see you later.” And as he was passing by, he smirked at me.   
My heart was beating like a locomotive. As he was gone, Keiichi put his hand on my shoulder.  
“Can we go now?” 

I did not say anything just bowed my head in agreement. While we were walking Keiichi asked me.   
“I heard about a really good place in the nearby, where I thought that could have a few drinks. What do you think?”   
I just barely paid attention to Keiichi’s question but when I was able to absorb the information I said. “Not a bad idea. A few drinks will not kill us. Tomorrow we have just two lectures in the afternoon so there shouldn’t be any problem.” 

Before we headed to that place, we stopped by the dorms, where we put down our bags and changed our clothes. After that, we just grabbed our purses, mobiles and keys and headed towards the place Keiichi has mentioned earlier.   
After a few minutes we reached that place. When we entered, the smoke of cigarettes hit me really hard and I had a little hard time to get adjust to it. Luckily it wasn’t that crammed with people as I assume it would be. 

He sat down next to the window. I looked around briefly but I did not recognize any familiar faces. The waitress came up to us and we ordered two glasses of beer.   
A few moments later she was back with our beers. Keiichi was texting someone on his phone, so this time I closely looked around. And then it happened.  
The entrance door opened and who stepped in? It was Usagi sensei. I blinked a few times to make sure that I wasn’t hallucinating or something. When I was about to look away he looked at my direction and smiled.   
Blood was immediately running into my cheeks. I gulped dryly. Keiichi put his mobile phone down on the table and took his glass. Before he could sipped from it he noticed that I was staring at the entrance door and so he looked that way as well just to see Usagi sensei standing there.   
We both turned our head back and sipped from our beer. 

“What a coincidence. Don’t you think so Misaki?”  
“Coincidence my ass… “  
“Indeed. I am surprised to see Usagi sensei at this kind of places.”  
This cannot be happening of all possible places he could choose from, he choose this one. I do not believe in coincidences anymore.   
“But why on earth he had to choose this place, hmm?” I was getting really nervous and irritated.   
“I do not know. It might be thanks to the location and also that this place has a really nice reputation and received many positive reviews. “And he sipped from his beer again.   
I just snorted. Unintentionally I turned my head and looked for sensei. He was sitting on the opposite site to us. When he noticed my glance, he lifted up his glass and smiled at me. 

Here we go again. I flustered. I just gently smiled at him back before turning my head back to my glass and Keiichi. Keiichi just shook his head in disbelief.   
“Oh my… You are a hopeless case, Misaki. It looks like you have totally fall for Usagi-sensei. “  
“Shut up, Keiichi. It is not true. I am not in love with him. How could I possibly be, if we have seen each other like two times so far in total?”   
Keiichi just raised an eyebrow at me. “You know, there is something that we call love at first sight. And you are a perfect example for it.”   
“I am not. You must be imagining things.” I tried to deny it at all cost. How could I fall in love in such a short period of time? That’s out of the question! It just does not give any sense. 

“Do not try to deny it, Misaki. It is obvious that you have a crush for sensei. You are so obvious that just a total moron would not see it.”  
“Would you please shut your mouth, Keiichi? You are getting on my nerves. I do not have a crush or anything like that. It is just that…. “ I just somehow couldn’t finish what I wanted to say.   
Keiichi rolled his eyes in annoyance. “You are aware that you are lying to yourself, aren’t you? You cannot fool me, you baka. Since that lecture, you are not your usual self. All you are doing all day is spacing out and when you see sensei your face is dark red. So you better do not try to hide it, because you suck at it and instead of beating around the bush you better admit it.”   
I just bowed my head. I could feel my cheeks burning with blush. What have Keiichi said is true. It seems that he knows me much better than I thought. Even I sometimes think he knows me better than I do. 

“Uh-h… you may be right this time.” I murmured under my nose, yet Keiichi was still able to hear it.   
“May? Bitch please; I know more than well that I am right. You should know the best, that I am the only one who most of the time knows you better than yourself.” He said with a playfully yet an arrogant voice.  
It pissed me off yet I cannot hide it anymore that I feel a strong attraction towards Usagi-sensei.   
“OK, ok … I give up. You got me. And what if I have a crush for him? Are you disgusted with me? “I asked sarcastically.   
“No, not at all, why should I? It is your own choice with whom do you fall in love, but I must admit that your choice is quite interesting, indeed.”  
“O shut up. It is not that I wanted to fall in love with a guy in the first place. But it seems that it cannot be helped. And when it comes to Usagi-sensei…” and I gave a quick glance to the table where Usagi-sensei was sitting and enjoying his drink while having phone call.   
“Honestly speaking…” and I sipped from my beer before continuing. “ Damn, I admit that his appearance is more than appealing. The grey hair, the burgundy colored eyes, which really captivated me….”

I would continue if Keiichi wouldn’t interrupt me. “OK… I got it. You do not have to go into details you know. “He said giggling under his nose.   
I immediately shut up when I realized what I was talking about. I felt so embarrassed that I wouldn’t mind to go and bury myself under the ground.   
While we were talking, Usagi sensei approached us. And that was the moment, when I thought it couldn’t get any worse. It looks like that I was hugely mistaken.  
It is definitely not a coincidence. There is no such thing. Next time I better buy the beers and drink at the dorm.   
“Hello guys, such a pleasant surprise to see you here. What a coincidence.”

“Same goes for you, sensei. What brought you here? Indeed, coincidence.” Keiichi added. I was unable to speak. I could feel my heart in my throat.   
“Nah… I just came here to try this place out. Everyone at school was praising it and so I thought that I will give it a try.” Usagi sensei said with a really steady voice.   
“Would you mind to join us for a beer, Usagi- sensei?” Keiichi asked with a triumphal and with a big satisfied grin on his face.   
“Of course, but will be okay with you?.” And he gently smiled.   
“It is more than okay with me… “And he looked at me with his grinning face. He was pissing me so much. “I have no objection.” I said in the end.   
Can I sit next to you, Misaki?” he asked me. I dryly gulped. I did not say anything just moved a little bit further to the window making space for Usagi-sensei to sit down.   
I looked at Keiichi with a murderous look in my eye. He just burst out in laughter. Usagi just looked at with a confusing look.

“Nah… it’s nothing, really. But I guess that I will have a huge problem later … “he said jokingly.   
“Of course you will, you idiot.” I said. I will kill him for this. He will not get away with it.   
Usagi was getting even more confused. But then he just shrugged his shoulder and just gently smiled.   
And so our little all inclusive drinking party began.   
…   
Stay tuned :D


	3. Getting drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After like ages I finally had motivation to write on this story XD   
> *goes and hides into my cave * XD

I will kill Keiichi for sure. That son of a bitch of an idiot, he knows more than well that I have feelings for Usagi-sensei and he consciously invited Usagi-sensei to join us for a drink.   
In truth, I had nothing against sensei joining us for a drink. It is just that I feel really insecure, apprehensive and too self-conscious in his presence.   
As he sat down next to me, I felt like my heart will jump out from my chest like in any minute. He called for the waiter, who promptly showed up in front of our table and Usagi made his order. 

As the waiter retreated behind the bar counter to prepare the drink, Usagi refocused his attention to me.   
My inside was in total panic mode, my thoughts were a complete mess and my heart was pounding so loud that everyone could clearly hear it.   
Keiichi was just watching my suffering, giggling under his nose in satisfaction. He was making fun of me that jerk. My inside was boiling with rage. When this will be over, I will kill him and divide him into quarters. He will regret this, I promised to myself.

The waiter brought Usagi’s drink and with a, “If you need anything else, just call” retreated behind the bar counter.   
He lifted his glass and so does we and clinked our glasses together in a toast.  
“For a successful semester...” and we sipped from our drinks. “I need more of these beers” was what I thought. Clearly, I needed to drunk my ass off because I do not know how else I would be able to cope with this whole situation.   
Although, I have no tolerance to alcohol and I do not really know what consequences it will have but for now I do not give a fuck about it. It would be humiliating for sure if I end up dancing on this table singing with my off-key voice. But I do not care anymore.   
All I wanted was to get my ass drunk without caring about anything. 

And so I drank up my glass and ordered another one. Keiichi and Usagi just watched me in awe.   
“Hey Misaki, do not over do it, I will not be caring your drunk ass back to the campus.” Keiichi said with his usual stoic voice.   
“You cannot tell me what to do, you moron.” I said.   
Usagi looked at me in amusement. “What a rebellious spirit.” He said with a grin on his face.   
I wanted to say something mockingly, but in the end I just let it go. 

“He is very rebellious when he wants to be. “ Keiichi said. I just sipped from my beer again. I was 100% sure that Keiichi will be a death meat tomorrow.   
“Is that so? I wouldn’t have thought that such a nice, pure and really endowed student has a bad side too.” And he looks at me.   
When our eyes met, my cheeks began to flush slowly but surely, my throat goes dry. I could felt my heart in my throat and my stomach doing somersaults.   
I couldn’t take my eyes from him. Those burgundy colored eyes were so captivating yet so mysterious. I could spend hours just looking at them.   
Usagi inconspicuously moved closer to me. I gulped dry as I could feel him closer than I should. And Usagi remarked that I somehow began to behave strange.   
He leaned closer to me and whispered, “Are you okay, Misaki? You look like you aren’t really well.” He said with concern in his voice. 

“I –I am okay... It –It is nothing you should worry about. I am totally fine.” I stammered as I looked at him. Why he has to be such an insanely gorgeous man, for fuck sake.   
I was cursing internally, as I unwillingly yet very closely scanned the grey-haired man beside me. He was perfect from his toes up to his last strand of that grey hair.   
Keiichi just giggled more and more at me as he was watching me. “Oi, Misaki, you are already drunk or something?”  
I turned my attention towards Keiichi who apparently enjoying himself on my account.   
“Why should I be?”

“Because...” and leaned over the table and whispered into my ear,” You are literally eating him up with your eyes. You are too obvious Misaki.”   
And he pulled away from me. If my face wasn’t red already, now it was illuminating like the red lamp on the semaphore.   
I had the urge to kill him. His only luck was that we were surrounded by people. And so I just kicked him under the table. He just hissed a little before laughing out loud.   
“What is so funny?” Usagi asked curiously.   
“Nothing, it is that Misaki is a good teasing material.” 

“Is that so?” And Usagi turned his attention to me. I kicked Keiichi again under the table and gave him a really murderous glance.   
Keiichi’s mobile began to ring. He lifted it and pushed the green button to answer the call.   
“Hi...how are you doing? ...You are nearby? ... Than shall we meet?” at that point my eyes widen at twice their size.  
Do not tell me, that he is going to leave me here alone with Usagi- sensei.   
...”Then I will meet you at that bar in 20 minutes time... It sounds good to me... I haven’t seen you in ages, you know... Nah, tomorrow I have school in the afternoon so it is fine for me... okay then... see you soon, bye.” And he hung up.  
“I am sorry but it seems so I will have to leave you alone. One of my childhood friends has come to the town after like 5 years and he invited me for a drink so...” and he slowly stood up, put his mobile into his pocket. Before leaving he pulled out the money for his drink and put it on the table.   
“Before I live...” and he leaned again to my ear.” Do not do anything stupid, you hear me? And of course, do not eat sensei up.” And with that he pulled away with a huge smile on his face. 

Then he shook hand with sensei before he left the bar.   
And so I was left alone with sensei. Usagi moved even closer to me, he even pulled me into a hug.   
“Finally, now that we are alone...” he began, his voice getting low and hoarse. It sent goose-bumps down my spine.   
“What shall we do now?” he asked me, while his fingers moved from my shoulder up into my hair and began to play with them.   
“Sensei...” I was red as a tomato and really embarrassed. “What?”  
With his free hand he lifted the glass and sipped from it.”I must admit, this drink is quite good.”   
“Sensei... your hand...” 

“What’s with it?” He asked as a huge grin settled on his face while he locked his gaze with mine.   
I felt so embarrassed and self-conscious that I glued my gaze to my glass which was half-empty.   
I needed some alcohol in my veins. Like here and now. And so I just took my glass and with one go I drank it all up.   
“Misaki... you shouldn’t drink that fast or otherwise...”  
“Otherwise?” I raised an eyebrow at him. Not waiting for sensei to answer I ordered another two glasses of beer.   
Usagi just shook his head in skepticism. “Why are you drinking so much?” 

“Why you say? Because I just want to get drunk... that is all.” I replied coolly.   
“Is it because of me?”  
As I was occupied by emptying those two glasses, I looked at him with a wide smile on my face. It seems the alcohol is slowly taking effect on me.   
“And if I say yes, hmm? What are you going to do?” and I drank up the second glass as well.   
I felt my head began to spin around as well as my mood was getting better and better.   
Usagi-sensei looked at me with a concerned look. “Misaki I...” I cut him off. “What’s the problem sensei, hmm?” and I leaned closer to him and leaned my head on his shoulders. Usagi just looked at me in surprise. 

But it wasn’t all, thanks to the alcohol I had more courage than before and so I just lifted my head with my right hand I cupped Usagi’s face and pulled him closer so that I was able to kiss him.   
If I were sober, I wouldn’t have done it that is for sure. It was all thanks to the amount of alcohol flowing through my veins, which gave me more confidence than it should have.   
Usagi widen his eyes but then he wrapped his hands around me and pulled me closer to him and began to kiss me back.   
Between the kisses we exchanged he said,” Misaki, you little ... anyways, I just hope that you won’t regret this next morning.”  
Why should I regret it? It was like a dream came true for me. Kissing the one I love is just unbelievable.   
When our lips parted due to lack of oxygen, we looked in each other’s eye.   
“Shall we continue it somewhere else?” Usagi asked as I was still feel his hot breath so close to me.  
“Hmm... surely.” I said. I had a feeling that I will regret this the next morning, but who cared about the consequences? All I was able to think of were those plump sweet lips of sensei.   
....  
To be continued XD XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you like it the next chapter will be even more interesting *coughs coughs*


	4. Consequences of drinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I have finish this *cough* smutty smutty chapter .... :D I hope you will like it as much as I do :D   
> ...  
> Okay time for me to crawl back into my cave :D

Chapter 4  
Consequences of drinking   
I do not why I did that but never mind. It was already too late to back off from my words and action as Usagi asked for the bill. The alcohol amount in my veins was over the edge but I didn’t really care about at the moment. All I wanted was Usagi-san.   
I knew that what I was about to do was totally wrong but I just did not fucking cared about it. As we were waiting for the waiter to appear with the bill, my mind was still thinking about that kiss we shared. 

The alcohol amount in my veins was just too much to handle. Even if someone would say that you cannot get drunk from this little amount of beer, it looks like that it is obviously possible. In mine case especially.   
And thanks to that I got myself in a really shitty situation. I am about to go with Usagi sensei to his apartment. Oh my lord, I do not want to even think of what will happen there. I just hope that I will fall asleep immediately not leaving space for some dirty night activities.   
That was I thought would happen. Meanwhile I was lost in my thoughts, thinking about like 20 scenarios, the waiter approached our table bringing the check.   
Usagi-san took out his wallet which was full of banknotes. My eyes almost fell out when I saw that. He must be a millionaire or something. Usually people do not walk around with thousands of yens in their wallet. 

Usagi-san noticed my strange glance and just smirked. After paying the bill, he turned his attention towards me.   
“Are you ready to leave?” he asked me with a playfully smirk on his face.   
“Of course I am. I want to get out of here ASAP. “I said my face clearly red as a tomato. It was all thanks to the alcohol.   
And so we stood up, of course I had to stumble over my own feet. Luckily, Usagi-san caught me before I could hit the deck. That would be ultra embarrassing.   
“You ok?”  
“Yes I am... but it seems that the alcohol is my truly enemy. Gosh, I won’t drink ever again.” I said as Usagi did not say anything just laughed at me. He dared to laugh at my cost. How dare of him. 

“What is so funny?” I asked as we were leaving the bar.   
“Nothing, it is just when you are drunk you are really cute.”  
“Cute my ass...”   
“But it is the truth.” He held me close all the way to his apartment, as my way of walking had some obvious problems to keep a straight line.   
On the way we did not talk so much. Expect for my singing failure, as I tried to sing my favourite song, do not know how many times. Usagi just chuckled and laughed at me.   
After like 20 minutes of walking we reached his apartment. Or better said the apartment complex where he lived. It was dark so I couldn’t see a fuck but I had a feeling that this must be some fancy shitty place for rich snobs.   
As we went through the entrance door, my eyes widened. It was like a luxury palace or something. I lifted my head and looked at Usagi in disbelief. “You really live here?”   
“Yes.” 

I looked around. The floor was made of white marble, in the middle of the lobby was a giant golden chandelier fully packed with crystals and like 100 small bulbs. The ceiling was luxuriously designed with golden patterning all over. Even the curtains looked like they were made from really high-quality materials.   
Oh my I felt so out of this place. Not to say I was drunk. This was humiliating. I felt ashamed. And so I tried to hide my face in Usagi-san’s chest.   
He gave me a gently smile as he tightened his hug. As we approached the elevators, I could feel the strange gazes on me. I could feel my heartbeat in my throat. And I am not joking.   
I was just praying for to be at his apartment ASAP. When we got in to the elevator and the door closed behind me I let out a huge sighed in relief.   
Usagi-san let go of me so he could push the highest button. “Do not be so nervous Misaki. Everything is going to be fine. “  
And he again pulled me closer to him. Luckily, we were the only ones on the elevator. I was really grateful for that. Otherwise I do not know what I would have done. 

When the elevator stopped, the door opened and we stepped out heading towards Usagi-san’s apartment. When he opened the entrance door, my jaw literally dropped to the floor. My eyes widened and almost jumped out from their holes.  
I was standing there like a statue. Usagi-san just chuckled at me and said, “Do not just stand there. Come in and make yourself at home.” He said gently. I wasn’t that sure about it. But then I gulped dryly and made two or three steps inside.   
I closed the door tentatively behind me. My heart was just about to jump out from my chest. When I was about to turn around, I could feel two strong arms around me. My body began to shiver at the sudden hug.   
But somehow it felt just dam right. Usagi leaned his head on my shoulders. I could clearly hear his heartbeat. I wasn’t the only one who was nervous, even if Usagi perfectly hided it from me. 

It made me kind of happy and relieved at the same time. It meant that his words weren’t just fat lies. My lips curved into a small smile. The alcohol was still taking effect on me, which gave me more confident than I was asking for.   
And so without thinking I just turned around on my heels cupped Usagi-san’s chin and pasted my lips on his own. He was quite surprise but then he just smirked into the kiss, wrapping his hands around my waist pulling me as close to him as it was possible.   
I could feel the warmth of his body, the palpitation as well as smelling that incredible smell he was radiating on miles. That smell has already intoxicated my senses. I wanted so much more. I wanted him. And there was no doubt about it. And he wanted me as well.   
He went from my lips down to my neck, nibbling and licking it, leaving more than visible bite marks behind causing me to moan. I couldn’t deny that it did not feel good. His skilfully hands while kissing my neck took off my coat and throw it who knows where.   
Then he pulled away from me just to see the damage he has already done to me. This was barely just the beginning of the long night but I was already a complete mess. 

“You look beautiful, Misaki. I cannot wait till you will be beneath me moaning my name while reaching your orgasm.”  
Normally I would have punched him for that remark, how daring to saying stuff like that. But now I was too drunk to think clearly. I was so intoxicated with his smell and the need to be fucked by him that I just smiled at his incoherent remark.   
“Is that so? Than what are you waiting for sensei?” I asked mischievously while licking my bottom lip. Usagi dryly gulped and grabbed me by my hand and headed towards the bedroom.   
When we stepped into the bedroom, my eyes were captured by the view which presented itself from the bedroom. It was something fascinating and breath-taking at the same time. I came closer to the windows at looked out from them.   
I was speechless. Usagi-san sneaked behind me and wrapped his hands gently around my waist while leaning his head on my shoulders, whispering,” Do you like it?” 

“This is superbly. The view on the whole town from here is just too amazing.”   
“It is indeed, but you know the view may be superbly but what I found even more superbly is you.” And he licked and nibbled my earlobe. I closed my eyes. I wanted to enjoy it. But then his hands grabbed me by my arms and turned me around.   
“Let’s skip this chit-chat for awhile. We will have more than enough time to talk later. As for now let’s our bodies do the talk.”  
I was all in for it. And so I just let Usagi to take me to the bed. When we reached the edge of it we stopped.   
I was about to take of my shirt, when he stopped me, “I want to do that” he said. I did not have any objection and let him do what he wanted.   
The t-shirt was gone like in a minute and he stepped one step further back just to shamelessly scanning my body. “You are fucking gorgeous, Misaki. “ He said with a clearly aroused tone.  
But he wasn’t the only one aroused here. Thanks to the alcohol I made two stepped towards him and grabbed his shirt into my hands. My fingers were shaking and little bit clumsy but Usagi did not complain about my technique. On contrary, he obviously enjoyed it as I was slowly but surely unbuttoning his shirt, one button after another.   
When the shirt was finally gone, I literally roared like a lion. His upper body was just too perfect to be true. Every abs and muscle was perfectly formed and rock hard. But what blown my mind away was that perfect eight-pack on his stomach. I run my fingers over it a few times to make sure that I wasn’t dreaming.  
As I was discovering his upper body, Usagi closed his eyes for a moment so he could enjoy every single touch of my fingers. It gave me even more confidence. My curiosity and need was much stronger than I thought it would be.   
With every touch I became more and more aroused and I could feel my trousers become really uncomfortable.   
And so I stepped back to loosen the belt on my pants. Usagi opened his eyes and carefully watched my every move.   
I unzipped the zipper and with a swift motion pulled the pants down to my ankle. Then I stepped out from them and kicked them away so that they won’t be in the way. 

I looked at Usagi, who was not so far from drooling like a dog. I did not blame him for that. On contrary it just boosted my confidence even more.   
“Do you like what you see?” I asked mischievously.   
“Am I that obvious?”He asked playfully. Without any further words, I stepped closer to him. My hands attacked his pants and within a minute I pulled it down to his ankles. He stepped out from the pants.  
The only clothing remaining was our briefs. The sexual tension could be felt on miles. Both of us were standing there looking at each other waiting for the other to make the first move.   
After some moment, I couldn’t take it and made the first move. The man of my dreams was standing like one foot away from me. I knew that this was the chance that I couldn’t let go. And so I closed that little distance between us, cupped his chin and kissed him.   
I could promptly feel two strong arms around my waist. The kiss was firstly gently but it did not take long and it turned into a more passionate one.   
While kissing his hands began to wonder up and down on my spine, gently caressing it. I wrapped my hands around his waist. Our bodies were touching and ours groins were brushing against each other.   
The friction caused by it was addicting. I wanted to feel so much more of him. I literally tried to glue myself to him like a leech to his host.   
By now all my self-control and chastity was gone. My mind was filled with Usagi-san. My hands were playing with the silky grey strands of his hair, as he was soothingly caressing my back. 

....

A few moments later, I found myself lying on the bed with Usagi above me. His eyes were reflecting the endless need and desire. Honestly, I felt the same way. I became too greedy by now. All I wanted was to feel his dam thick and large cock inside my butthole.   
I could watch him like this all day. On the other hand, the urge and the greediness were just too much. And so without saying anything I cupped his chin and paste my lips to his own.   
The kiss was gently yet so passionate and sloppy. While kissing I could feel his hands all over my body. I began to shudder as his hands moved lower and lower.   
They stopped by my briefs. He hooked one of his hands behind the hem of my briefs and with a swift motion stripped it off.   
Now I was completely exposed to his hungry eyes. He lifted himself up so he could have a better view.   
“Hmm.... “ And he licked his lips as he watched me. “You look so dam good, Misaki. I cannot wait to have a taste of you.” He said with an aroused voice. As he lifted himself up I could see the huge bulge in his briefs.   
There was no way I could have looked through that. It meant that he wanted me as much as I wanted him. It made me more than happy. As a result my little “me” down there was standing like an arrow in full glory ready for a battle.   
Usagi took his time to gawking at me with those mischievous eyes before he lowered himself to my crotch. I sharpened as he took my dick into his hands and stroke it firmly. 

His eyes were still glued to mine. I bit my lower lip, as he with one hand was stroking my dick while with the other was playing with my balls. But the best was just about to come.   
And then it happened.   
He took me by surprise. He took my dick into his hot, wet mouth, his tongue swirling on the tip. He pulled back the foreskin. I threw my head back as the sensation he was causing was going through my body like a thunder bolt.   
His hot, skilfully tongue on my dick was just too good. I bit my lower lip trying not to let any moan out, but it was useless. The sensation of being sucked of was just too intense, too good to be able to hold off my moans and pants.   
He was really skilled and good at this. He sucked my dick so eagerly and with such intensity like it was a Popsicle.   
I was moaning and panting like a true slut by the time he took all of my length into his mount, his eyes still on me. My mind was going blank, my rational thinking was totally gone. 

The only thing I was capable to think of was that man between my legs, giving the best blowjob I have ever received in my life.  
I felt just so good, that my back arches, my hips began to move on their own literally face fucking him.   
I felt that I will come soon, so I try to warn him. “ Usagi.... ah... stop... I ...will come... if you continue like this.......”   
But he did not really react to what I said. A little grin appeared on his face as he was sucking. His eyes were like those of a predator’s. I gulped dryly.   
This was too much. Even if he was the one giving the blowjob, he still looked so fucking handsome. And as I thought, a few moments later I reached my orgasm, spurting out cum into his mouth.   
My breath was erratic, my chest heavy as I was riding out my orgasm. I could feel the sweat trailing down on my face. This was literally the best blowjob in my life.   
My gaze became hazy and blurry, but I could see Usagi straightening up, and licking his mouth as he just drank the most delicious vine or something.   
“Hmm... it was really delicious. Misaki flavour is simply the best.” I flustered really heavily.   
“But do not worry, this is just the beginning. Now let’s move on to the main menu.”He said mischievously, his voice hoarse.   
Then he leaned closer to me and stole a light kiss. “I cannot wait till I shove my aching cock inside that hot cavity of yours and make you moan and pant like a slut underneath me.”   
He whispered it into my ears, while his tongue licked my really sensitive earlobe. I let out a moan.   
Wow, I just now found out how perverted Usagi-sensei can be. It strange to say, but yet I somehow liked that, when he talked dirty to me. It turned me on even more. 

....

Usagi licked me all over, causing my body to shiver in anticipation. He turned me over so my ass was exposed to his perverted and hungry glance.   
“What we have here. “ And he gently grabbed one of my buttocks and firmly squeezed in his hands.   
“So smooth, so white, so round and flawless...” If I wasn’t red enough, now I looked like a lobster.   
He played with my buttocks for a while. He even spanked them, just to see how deliciously they were jingling.   
“Oh dam... Misaki... you surely have the best ass out of the whole fucking school.”   
“Shut up.” I said. It was so embarrassing.  
“Why? This is the truth. “He said while he lifted himself just so he was able to get rid of that annoying briefs, which were captivating his huge a throbbing monster. 

I turned my head so I could see what he was doing and when I saw his dick, I dryly gulped and paled. Will that thing be able to fit in? Was the first thought, which run across my mind.   
I began to shiver even more. I did not really know what to expect. Usagi quickly leaned over me and whispered.   
“Do not worry, I won’t hurt you in any way. Just relax and enjoy.” He whispered, his hoarse voice sent goose-bumps down my spine. I could even feel his throbbing cock brushing against my skin.   
Dam, I was so turned on that I did not care about the consequences. All I wanted was to be one with Usagi-san, to feel his dick inside of me, to be fucked into the mattress by that huge cock of his.  
As I was lying on my stomach, I could feel Usagi-san kissing his way down on my spine. I was like on cloud 9. This was something incredible. His hands gently caressing every inch of my skin, his tongue licking the places which were sensitive to touch, I let out a moan mixed with his name on my lips.   
“Usagi-san”  
“Yes, my darling?”

“Don’t tease me like that and just get on with it?” I said as I wasn’t really pleased with how he took his time.   
“With what?” he teased me. That son of a gun, how dare of him, he knows more than well what I am talking about and yet he is teasing me like that.   
I bit my lip. “Fuck me already, with that giant monster dick of yours.”   
Usagi furrowed his eyebrows in awe. “Wow, I did not know that you can talk this dirty.”  
“Who’s fault do you think it is?” I asked him in annoyance.   
“What a shame and I thought what a pure, innocent student are you and yet you showed your true colours. I think I will punish you for this.”  
“Is that so? Than what are you waiting for SENSEI. Punish me as much as you like.” I said, emphasizing the sensei word.   
Usagi-san tensed up. “You little slut... I will ravish that asshole of yours so much that you won’t be able to walk or sit down properly for a few weeks.”

....

He had already three fingers in me. I was a total wreck by the time, loud moans and pants were escaping my mouth, as he was stretching my inside. But I felt that his fingers just weren’t enough for me. My lustful body was craving for something bigger and thicker than his fingers.  
“Usagi.... I ... want more... please... give it to me”   
“What do you mean by that?” He was trying to look like he did not have a clue about wat I was talking.  
I got pissed off. I hated when he teased me and he evidently was more than enjoying himself when he could tease me.   
“For fuck sake.... Hurry up and shove that huge cock inside my wet pussy and fuck me hard.”  
Usagi san was in a total awe. But then he quickly removed his fingers from my ass and finally shoved his monstrous dick inside of me.   
I threw my head back, as I felt his cock making his way inside of my tight walls. It felt like he almost ripped me from inside. But I did not care about it. The pain was just momentarily and really soon was replaced by pleasure.

All I was thinking about was that satisfying feeling of being filled up with his dick. It was just now that Usagi began to moan and pant as well.  
“Oh my lord... you are so tight... so good, Misaki.” The way he said my name was just too much. I almost came just by that.  
“You are huge and thick and ...” I was silenced by a hot and needy kiss.   
I was still lying on my stomach, Usagi above me. We were finally connected. We exchanged a lot of hot and sloppy kisses, before he broke the kiss to get some oxygen in his lungs.

....

The pace of his thrusts was firstly steady and really gently, but as the need and the desire rises to its maximum, he lost it. I was a whining wreck as he now mercilessly pounded into me. I could hear the slapping sound of our bodies, which were already covered in sweat.   
The room was already full with the smell of sweat and sex. We were like in our own little world, seeking for satisfaction.

....

After a few moments, I came hardly on my stomach and the sheets, which I almost tore apart. But as it seems they were made of a really good material.   
“Fuck... I am coming, Misaki.... Can I come inside you?”He asked as he was on the verge as well.  
“Come inside.” I said. And so in a few moments he came inside me, his hot sperm filling my insides. As he pulled out carefully from my now oversensitive and over-fucked ass, cum was slowly trailing down on my tights. 

....

He lay down next to me. It was the best sex in my entire life. I snuggled to him and wrapped my hand around him. He gently smiled and wrapped his hand around my shoulders, pulling me even closer.   
I know that I would regret this in the morning, but for now I was the happiest person on the planet.   
.....  
Stay tuned XD


End file.
